


Reader's pp does the didgeridoodoo in Papa Poopoo's shitties

by BoiAmIHornyAtWork



Category: Kill me - Fandom, Papa Poopoo, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, Aldi - Freeform, Bup, Bup Nation, Cocklash is dead and you killed Papa Poopoo, Daddy Issues, Death, Fetish, Gay, HARD, Luigi's Mansion 3 - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, POOOOOOOAAAAAAAOOOOOOOAAAAAAA, Pee, Sam - Freeform, Scat, Scatman, Shit, Shitstripe, Sonic - Freeform, Trans, Vore, celeste - Freeform, cum, hema, how, poo - Freeform, poop, shitposting, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiAmIHornyAtWork/pseuds/BoiAmIHornyAtWork
Summary: I'm stuff
Relationships: Reader x Father Defecation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Reader's pp does the didgeridoodoo in Papa Poopoo's shitties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dad/gifts), [I haven't seen him in 15 years](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+haven%27t+seen+him+in+15+years).



> This is my school project XD, I hope you liek it!!!1

It was a cold and stinky evening. You, the reader, were walking down Godwin Road ass usual, wondering who this stuff person could possibly be. Your cock shivered in the frost, throbbing in the moonlight. You were humming the entire Celeste soundtrack at the same time. Your nose was running with stinky juice, just like your mother would have liked it. You just left from the annual meeting with the n-word club, home was only a few minutes away.

Your mom was giving your dad so much CBT that you couldn't sleep at night, so going home really wasn't that alluring. You thought to yourself: "why don't I just go shit in the Aldi instead?". And so you did. You rolled over there on your balls using your cock to steer. The Aldi had been closed due to China. So, like everyone does from time to time, you nut on a window and the glass evaporates. You go to the toilet paper isle and on your way you piss on the Kirby Star Allies isle.

You pull down your dress, revealing your perfectly average sized penis and your symmetrical butthole. Your butthole was tiny, so you could only take shits in really small slithers. Your usual shit session would take twenty hours to complete. This did mean you could make shoelaces out of your own shit, which was a huge plus. A disadvantage was that taking a shit in the Aldi would take so long that by the time you would've been finished the shop manager - Joe Swanson - would've wheelchaired in. This can't happen. You used the wacky Aldi sporks to pry your mini-butthole open.

The poo you take is huge and stinky, it clogs up the entire toilet paper isle as you have been constipated for three weeks. Luckily, the Kijimea isle is right next to the toilet paper isle. It smells like a thousand physically abused Furby's. The entire Aldi is coated in pee and shit once you've finished your pissiness. Butt alas, there is something lurking under the shit... something sinister.

You leave the Aldi, proud of your assterpiece. The Aldi is completely soaked in shit and it's all your doing. Stuff doing. You head towards Cockring Road. And you don't notice that the Aldi suddenly has become clean, all of the shit seems to have been absorbed. Papa Poopoo has arrived, in both his pants and at the Aldi. All of the poopoo is his now, he is the poo poo. He is the Papa of the Poopoo. As you, the dummy thicc reader, walk to Cockring road, your asscheeks clapping at each step, you don't notice Papa Poopoo floating behind you, menacingly. Shit coming out of his cockhole, dripping a large turdy line of poop behind him. He flies with his wings of shit. Shitwings.

You suddenly hear a raspy yet smooth voice behind you... as if someone smoked a pack of diarrhea cigarettes. "Sorry I'm late, I was doing stuff."

You start to sweat and you're too fearful to turn around. Your cock and balls start sweating bullets, nobody is near to help you. You instinctively say: "I am stuff."

"It is an honor to meet this legendary 'Stuff'. Follow my shitstripe... if you truly are worthy of being Stuff." Papa says.

The smell of the stinky shitstripe allures you and you can't resist following it. The poo is of such quality, such density, such velocity. You couldn't possibly pass up a chance to meet the creator. You rate the poo a solid 9/11, but the poo rating is over. It's time for the taste test. It tastes... familiar. It tastes similar to... YOUR ASSHOLE?! "HOW?" you ask nobody in particular. You are simply bewillydered. As you follow the shitstripe you notice that it leads to a 'Pets at home', but the 'Pets' has been covered up with shit. It now says 'Sex'. The 'at home' part has been eliminated entirely. You enter 'Sex', the pets seemed to be displeased by the fact that they were all covered in shit. You notice a clown in the middle of the petstore. His wings of shit spread mightly across the floor.

"Dad, I'm hom-." you say but before you could finish your sentence Papa Poopoo takes out his didgeridoodoo. You simply look at it in awe and splendor, for he is the poop vendor. Papa suddenly starts to ascend, like a peenix from his shit asshes. The door magically closes behind you and is covered in shit, there is no way out. Mr. Poopoo coveres all of the windows with shit, everything becomes dark. You try to free yourself from this crap trap, but the poop is enchanted with durability V.

"I'm gonna shit in stuff's mouth." Daddy Excrement exclaims. He forces his shitstick into your throat, you know you remember this familiar taste. It tastes... like home. Like mother dearest's Italian cuisine. It suddenly hits you, it's YOUR shit! You start to vore your own shit.

"Don't do it, I'm a virgin!!!!" Papa Poopoo screams as you suck up all of his shit.

"Hi 'a virgin', I'm stuff." you say as you suck the last bit of Father Feces. You have absorbed all of Papa Poopoo's power. Butt, eating this much shit isn't healthy, so you die.

The end.


End file.
